This invention relates to a method for performing true right justification of text applicable to character printers utilizing variable character spacing and more particularly to a method for producing a printed line of text after calculating pitch values and character distribution so that character spaced justification is achieved.
Although not limited to use with letter quality printers, the present invention is particularly useful in achieving character spaced justification on a letter quality printer with variable character pitch settings. Right hand justification for printwheel type printers as currently implemented justifies text by inserting extra space between each word on a line. Since this method often causes large spaces to appear between words, a page of finished text produced under systems currently in use generally contains noticeable aggregations of spaces between words. The overall effect is that gaps between words unit to create snake-like divisions running from the top to the bottom of the page. These divisions may be referred to as "rivers" of space.
The character spaced justification method of the present invention not only eliminates "rivers" resulting from word spacing, it also is designed to conceal random patterns in character spacings. In cooperation with this method, relatively inexpensive apparatus may be used to produce character spaced justification of text. Prior art systems have not satisfied the demand for such method and apparatus.